pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainsworth Dukedom
The '''Rainsworth Family '''is one of the four families that together formed, The Four Great Dukedoms. Unlike the other three families, the Rainsworths had taken no part in the Tragedy of Sablier, and had only been asked to join the Four Great Dukedoms to suit Jack Vessalius' plans. The family possesses the Door to the Abyss protected by the Black Winged Chain, Owl. What sets the Rainsworths apart from their fellow Great Dukedoms is their status as a matriarchy, where the women of the family hold power rather than the men. Currently, the Rainsworth family Key to the Abyss is in possession of the head of the Barma Dukedom, Rufus Barma. History Following the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack Vessalius had managed to steal four of the five Keys and Doors to the Abyss. Having already invited the Nightray and Barma families into his newly formed Four Great Dukedoms (which was meant to oversee Pandora and all things regarding the Abyss, whilst holding power beyond that of all other nobility aside from The King), Jack was in need of another family who had been completely uninvolved in the Tragedy of Sablier in case the Dukedoms did not see eye-to-eye; an impartial party who would take his side. For this, Jack contacted the Duc . ]]hess of the Rainsworth family at the time, hoping to recruit the family due to their royal lineage. The Duchess accepted the final Key and Door to the Abyss, allowing her Dukedom to join Jack's new world order. After a contractor was found for Owl and the Rainsworths had been granted access to the Abyss so that they could carry out studies on its power as well as its Chain residents, the Rainsworths began undertaking experiments using children who had come into contact with Abyssal power to draw out Chains. Similar works were also being undertaken by the Barma family, and the Nightray family many years later because of Raven's inability to form a Contract with anyone other than Gilbert Nightray. Properties As one of Four Great Dukedoms, Rainsworths had some properties which shown along the series, such as: *Estate/mansion : The Rainsworths living in their own mansion with some valets. Almost of the time along series, Oz and his companions set their working base in here. *Rainsworths Door to the Abyss : Some time before the series beginning, a child Sharon found Kevin Legnard at this Door. *Owl's Key : But later, the key is under the possession of Rufus Barma. Aside those above, Rainsworths also said to have similar run-facility for experiment operation to know about Abyssal power and Chains. Like The House of Fianna which Nightrays have and operated, but it have yet to appear physically in the series, and it is unknown whether or not they will. Members Valets Trivia *Sheryl Rainsworth appears to be the Head of the Rainsworths as she is one of the Four Great Dukes, whether or not the Duke of the Rainsworth has/had ruled over her is unknown as there has yet to be mention of any males within the Rainsworth Family. *Sharon, Shelly, and Sheryl all share striking remesblances to each other. One of the few differences is the way they tie their hair. *So far, out of all the Four Dukedoms, the Rainsworth House has the least family members. *A running gag in the series are the Rainsworth women threatening others with paper fans. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Characters